


Full Alert- Epilogue

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode s8e14 Full Alert, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: The Russian debrief.





	Full Alert- Epilogue

Captain Dana Voronkova nervously straightened her tie yet again as she sat, back straight, eyes deliberately blank as she waited for Colonel Chekov. She had spent an agonizing two days being 'detained' in the Kremlin ever since Daniel Jackson had....well, he had just disappeared. The only fact that might, she thought, save her was that she was not the only person who had witnessed the American simply vanish in a flood of white light.

The stern woman behind the desk stood. “Colonel Chekov will see you now.”

Dana stiffened her spine and strode through the door the other woman had opened, fighting not to flinch when the door was shut sharply behind her.

“Please, Captain, be seated. Is alright with you that we speak English?” Chekov quirked a bushy brow. “If I am to spend much time with these Americans, I must learn their language. And, Dr. Jackson is only one who speaks Russian,” he chuckled.

She relaxed fractionally. “English is fine, sir. I welcome chance to practice.”

He picked up a folder from his desk, slipping on his glasses. “I have read your report and I have seen recording. Is quite a mystery, eh?”

“To be honest, sir, I do not fully understand what happened.”

“Is best for you that you do not understand. What happened, losing Dr. Jackson, was not your fault, Captain. This does not reflect badly on your record.”

“Thank you, sir.” She had had visions of imprisonment or worse. “I cannot explain what I witnessed.”

“You are to forget what you saw. You will not speak of it again. Is that clear?”

“Yes. Sir.”

Chekov shook his head. “These Americans, they are unpredictable, yes? Dr. Jackson, he comes to me there at his military base to ask that you are not to be punished.”

Dana looked up in surprise. “He...he did, sir?”

“Yes, he knew you had arranged meeting, he feared we would...how did he put it? He feared you would poof, like he did.” Chekov chuckled again. “I tell him, 'that is old Russia. We do not send people to Siberia so much these days.' He makes sure I know that you were not aware of his plans.”

“That was....that was good of him, sir.”

“Dr. Jackson is very persuasive, yes? He has much of what our American friends would call 'charm'. I tell him, the next time he comes to Russia, I will send old man to watch him, not pretty young girl.” He laughed at his own joke as Dana felt her color rise. “That is mistake we will not make second time. If you are asked about Dr. Jackson, you will report this to me immediately.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Dana recognized a dismissal.

“Keep up your study of English, Captain. I say we have not seen the last of our American friends.”

Dana saluted before thankfully escaping. She fumbled as she donned her coat and hat. Breathing in the cold crisp air, she decided to skip her planned dinner of salo and find a bottle of vodka. Walking briskly, she headed for the bus station.


End file.
